The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme
''--Awesomesauce Extreme'' is the sixth chatroom listed in Kongregate's queue. The current slogan states, ":O Tango is by far the most superior non-alcoholic drink ", as submitted by the moderator Sqwirt. The current room owner for Awesomesauce Extreme (AsE, or AE) is plugin848y. Regulars of AsE : : : -LoRDxDeMoN: A user commonly confused for being a troll, due to his unique brand of humor. LoRD's reputation precedes him, and fully describing how much him signing up to Kongregate has affected the chatroom, is impossible. Founder of the Knights of LoRDaeron, and ruler of LoRDaeron. Referred to as LoRD, or the Lordius. Abhors the wimminz, unless there are sandwiches involved. One of the current leaders in the "A Knight's Story" leaderboards, with 6 stars. :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account name: LordiusDemonicus :-Alt-account: Thaddeus_H_Drol : : -xCPTxKICKxNUTZx: Founder of the Brotocol, under his title, Broseidon, King of the Brocean. Has requested that his witty trolling abilities be known. And quote, "I like to be known to be hated." A member of the Knights of LoRDaeron. Over time, his attendance to the room has lessened. Referred to as CPT or Broseidon. :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account name: NutticusErectus :-Alt-accounts: SldgeHmmrFceLift, HxCBeatsSxE, ArYaNxNuTZ, xBroseidonx, OpenYourMouth : : -MaimedCorpse: Formerly referred to as MC, he is now known simply as Maimed. Has been offered to be become a knight of LoRDaeron, but declined, stating laziness as being the key factor. As for more information on him, that shall be provided by the user, Aidscake. And quote, from MaimedCorpse's profile: "Maimed is interesting. Maimed is the best. Maimed eats kids like you for breakfast. Without him, Kongregate is nothing. Without him, the WORLD is nothing. Maimed is cocky sometimes, and may come off as a little harsh. Don’t let yourself be fooled, though. He is just like a pinata. Take a swing at him. If you can just crack the shell open, I think inside you’d find something sweet. And fluffy." :-Alt-accounts: Hivpie, AgentSnuggles -TomehLove: British. Very, very british. Of course, his accent does allow anything he says to be automatically hilarious. Examples: "I just cut the tip of my penis off.", "My girlfriend just broke my heart.", and "I'd eat HER krumpet!" A common insult to Tomeh is "tomeh = gay", to which he will promptly respond, "tomeh = yay!". Often referred to as simply Tomeh. Once had a contest with Cosmic to determine who was skinnier, and therefore, more awesome. Tomeh won. Recently, Tomeh has joined the proud ranks of the Knights Of LoRDaeron. (Addition from Tomeh himself) A LITTLE TOO LATE, RIGHT? :-Knights Of LoRDaeron account: TomiusLovicticus :-Alt-accounts: TomehHate, SpokeyBeans -Aidscake: Hates her accent, a lot. Often referred to as Aids, or AIDS. Information provided by MaimedCorpse. And quote, from Aidscake's profile: "The Aidscake is not a lie, though you might think it too good to be true. You might think that surely nothing can be this sweet and still be good for you. You'd be wrong. Aidscake is not only one of the sweetest things around but it has been clinically proven to ease stress, regrow hair and cure erectile dysfunction. Once you try it you'll wonder how you ever lived without it. It is delicious Aidscake. You must eat it. (Author: MaimedCorpse<3)" -joeypeapot: Romantically attached in real life to CPT. Founder of the Hotocol Organization of the Brotocol. Best friends for life with CrzyCrtny. Apparently, she's a "counter-cunt", which, according to CPT is "The girl version of a cockblocker". And quote, from CPT, "A counter cunt is being a bitch to someone because they are being a cunt for various reasons, you don't want them to have a guy, or other shit like that." She used to aspire to be a mod, then she realized modship is for cunts, and does whatever she wants now. She would like it to be known that she is only half-troll, and that she hates, "Fake bisexual virgin skanks." -Alt-accounts: homojoe, CoppyFields, Simplex_2, themeeper_ CrzyCrtny: More commonly known as "****ney". Member of the Hotocol. Most known for getting on everyone's nerves, and being on Bizzy's Bizarre305 "e-cock". Usually, any account without vowels belongs to her. You can probably find her hating "cunts" and being annoyed by the following users: themeeper, PaRaMoReGuRl13 she is usually trying to cyber with her, warlord200, most mods Isfan or as she likes to call "fanny" or "Issy". Quote from constant makeout buddy/ square dancing partner joeypeapot "There's not much to say about her. She'll probably hate you. And she probably won't give a fu** about you. She keeps it one hunned." -Alt-accounts: Courtneezy, TheGreatCrtnezzy, CrtnyCrrptd, Simplex_1, CraziusCortnius Past and Present Groups of AsE Red Bucket A group of kids from ages 14-15 who used to hang in AsE all the time. They claimed that AsE was lame, and kept coming back from the Red Bucket to remind AsE users. Extinguished. Brotocol Brotocol - An ancient and powerful document known in the heart of hearts of all bros, former and present, dictating what can and cannot be done amonst said bros. This includes but is not limited to rules on women and rules on Brotrocities. A Brotrocity is a crime against a fellow bro and is regarded to be as high muder or rape in regular day society. This includes Brotrayels and other oustings of a fellow bro in ones attempt at women, money, or any other items of value. Said Brotrayels and Brotrocities are clearly outlined in the Ten Brommandments. Brommandment 1: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho. Brommandment 2: Be kind, honorable and humble to thine Brothers. Brommandment 3: Be neither miserly nor wasteful in thine brother's expenditure. Brommandment 4: Adultery with a fellow bros ho is a devious and unjustified crime, it shalt be known as a Brotrayel of the highest degree. Brommandment 5: When dealing with fellow bros, always be respectful and make promises that shalt be kept. Practical brokes are accepted, just not compromising ones that shalt be against the Brommandments, or a trial can, and will be, held in front of the Head Bro-Elders. Brommandment 6: Remember the Bro-sabbath and keep it Broly. Brommandment 7: Practical Brokes can be defined as "anything to mess with a fellow bro at his expense but not detrimental to his life, livelihood, or character". Most are quite hilarious, after the initial injuries and swearing is over. This can also be done too far when said trials will take place. Brommandment 8: Thou shalt value thine bro's Bropinion above all else. Brommandment 9: Thou shalt not covet thy bro's posessions. Brommandment 10: The Brotherhood is completely comprised of Bros, no wimminz allowed, bro-hos however are acceptable. Hotocol Similar to the Brotocol, but is comprised completely of females and also includes making sandwiches and doing laundry. Members of the Hotocol are usually counter-cunts. Exclusive. Knights Of LoRDaeron The Knights Of LoRDaeron consists of users whose names have been altered into Medieval Latin names, most noticeably with words having the suffixes "ius" or "us" tacked on. The Knights Of LoRDaeron speak only in Shakespearean dialect, which ends up irritating the other users in the room that have no sense of humor. The Knights are based in AsE, and have only ventured once to other kingdoms. They were met with much criticism, most especially in the lands of "Roleplaying - Serious" and "Master Chief Kitchen." Admittance into the Knights Of LoRDaeron is confirmed only by LoRDxDeMoN, or on his alt-account, LordiusDemonicus. Potential knights may be nominated by other Knights, but the Lordius has the final say. Lordius always has the final say. Always. Infamous Knights Of LoRDaeron phrases: "Naught, thou!" "Stay thy silver tongue, foul knave!" "Thou darest to insult a Knight Of LoRDaeron?! Draw thy blade coward, or be struck down where thou stand!" "Brothers-in-arms before Wenches-in-beds!" "This pleases the Lordius." "For tonight, we dine in Master Chief Kitchen!" "Burn the heretic!" "My blade shalt feast upon thine heart 'fore the night is through, cur! And thou testicular appendages shalt swing from mine Castle gates!" "I shalt dast thy families' names upon yonder rocks, vile trolls, and thine children shalt be slaughtered by the armies of LoRDaeron!" "I shalt discharge mine cannon into thou posterior!" "The wench hath been slain by mine thigh sword." "A thigh sword. 'Tis a strong sword, that one." "The Lordius hath decided that an ethnic cleansing shalt make these lands inhabitable." White Supremacists Quite simple. White power. Most members of this group are in fact not white, but it adds dramatic affect to some statements and brings interesting controversy to the room. Nonexclusive. Old People from Back in the Day Users who have been in AsE for a mighty long time. Exclusive. Includes some current and past AsE users PunkRock01, joeypeapot, Windextor, Cosmic_Castaway, etc. Disclaimers and copyrights -All quotes and content herein this page are not subject to editing other than by the quoted (their quotes only) or Cosmic_Castaway. -All quotes are the property of the quoted. -The regulars of AsE are the elite in Kong. -Protip: Kong = the bedroom -"You're not how much money you have in the bank. You're not the car you drive, you're not the contents of your wallet. You're not your fuggin khakis." -If you find this page offensive, then complain. Or learn to laugh at yourself, that'd be preferred. Complaints about the page? Suggestions for the page? please direct them to Cosmic_Castaway. Interested in voice chatting with some of the AsE regulars? Contact Cosmic_Castaway or LoRDxDeMoN for the information for our Ventrilo server. (Ventrilo client available at www.ventrilo.com) Category:Chat rooms